Edmund's Epistle
by narniagirl11
Summary: "It was the end of a decade, but the start of an age. We were the Kings and the Queens. We were ready to take on the world. One day, we knew we would be remembered for it. Oh, Susan! How could you have forgotten?" Edmund writes a letter to Susan, begging her to remember, as he and Peter wait for that fateful train. Taylor Swift "Long Live" song fic. Ed & Susan sibling fic. Two-shot
1. Edmund's Epistle

**Author's note:** This is just a short story that came out of nowhere. I am not a huge fan of Taylor Swift but I happened to hear her song "Long Live" on Youtube and this story started to write itself. Edmund writes a letter to Susan as he and Peter go to dig up the rings right before the train crash. He asks her to try to remember their coronation and their golden reign. I hope you enjoy it, even though it's not my best work.

* * *

**Edmund's Epistle**

A letter from his majesty, Edmund the Just, to his royal sister, Susan the Gentle;

Dearest sister Susan,

I write to you because I do not know what adventure is in store for us as we go to dig up Professor Kirke's old rings. Peter told you about the vision of the strange person, did he not? He also told you of our plans, I'm sure. Please, Susan, will you meet up with us at the train station? We miss you so much and we miss our times with you. We will try not to mention Narnia too much for it angers you.

Oh, Susan! How could you have forgotten? Don't you remember our coronation? I said to remember that day forever. I'm sure that you really do remember; it's in the back of your mind. It was the time we stood with our shaking hands and trembling smiles. The crowd was cheering as the crowns were placed on our heads and they called us the Kings and Queens. That night, you danced like you knew that our lives would never be the same. Peter held his head like a hero off a page of an Arthurian legend. It was the end of the Witch's rule but only the beginning of our age; the Golden Age.

Can't you picture it, Susan? Remember the walls we crashed through to get there and all the kingdom lights shining for our coronation. We were ready to take on the world. One day, we knew we would be remembered for it.

Susan, Lucy says to remember the feeling of all the years that we sat in those thrones. We are the Kings and the Queens. I traded my cap for a crown when Aslan gave us our kingdom. And we ruled it well. Our enemies were outraged and said it was absurd because we were only children. They thought that our kingdom would fall apart in weeks. But for a moment, four children from a small town ruled the world.

Long live the memories we made! Bring on all the foes; we're not afraid. Long live the mountains we moved. I had the time of my life fighting beside you. When they placed the crown on your head, I wanted the look on your face to be remembered forever. Susan, we four shall be remembered forever.

But Susan, will you take a moment to promise me this: that you'll stand by us forever? And if tragedy would step in and force us into a goodbye, remember your siblings and Narnia and the Lion. If you have children someday, when they point to the pictures please tell them our names. Tell them the story of redemption and how the crowds went wild. Tell them how I hope they will shine like we did.

Long live Aslan, dear sister mine! Hold on to the memories and remember those kingdom lights shining for you and me. Feel the fresh wind on your face as the ocean breeze blows through the throne room. Spin around under the great dome as the confetti falls to the ground. And I hope that the look on your face will still be there. Long live Queen Susan the Gentle! Long live Narnia! But most importantly, long live Aslan!

Should I never set eyes on you again, farewell, my dearest sister. Farewell, Susan the Gentle! Farewell.

Your brother, King Edmund the Just


	2. Susan's Response

_Susan's Response_

My dearest, dear, sweet Edmund,

Oh, why couldn't I have received your letter sooner! I would have come, I swear! Why did you have to be so cruelly snatched away from me like that? Why you, Edmund? Why all of you? Couldn't just one of you stayed behind for me? I know that I deserve this. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for shouting – no – screaming at Lucy. I'm sorry that I slapped Peter in my anger. But why couldn't you just grow up? It was only a game and yet you had to die for it.

Maybe you are all right. Maybe it isn't just a game. But that's crazy. I'm sure the Professor started the story to comfort us in our time away from home. And then Peter began to enlarge it and called us kings and queens. Why do you believe his stories, Edmund? Why do you insist that it is the truth? Was it worth dying for?

Oh, Edmund, would you have stayed for me? I know that you can't, but I wish I could hear your footsteps outside my door. I'd throw open that fragile piece of wood and fling my arms around you, and I promise that I would never let go again.

Why can't you come back to me? I'm haunted by your anguished face. I can see your pleading eyes. Why do you torment me, brother? Can't you pester Eustace? But alas, he is gone as well.

Oh, this hideous evil that has befallen you! Why has it taken you and where has it borne you to? All these questions burn in my mind and I can't free myself from them. I want comfort but I can find none. I want to be a little girl again and run to Dad with my troubles. I want to tell him about this nightmare because I am sure that he can make the images flee.

Or perhaps, if I am older, I will be seeking out Peter. He would understand. Oh, Edmund, I'm so sorry for all the biting remarks I made to him. I'm sorry for the stinging comments and bitter quarrels. I am so, so sorry, but regret will never bring him back. I'll never hear your laughter echo down the hall as you two return home from a rugger. I'll never hear Lucy singing to herself as she sketches. I'll never smell Mum's snicker-doodle cookies baking or hears Dad's pen scratching away.

Can't you understand my anguish? Can't you see the tears pouring down my cheeks as I try to write this? But you're gone. You're cold. Dead. I feel so alone without you. I can't stand the silence. Alone. They say that you're in a better place. I don't know whether to believe them or scorn their sympathy. But how long must I wait until I can join you, wherever you are? I close my eyes and I can see your face. If home is where my heart is, then I certainly don't belong in Finchley.

Oh, Edmund, I miss you all so much. I never had the chance to tell you how much I appreciate that you stood by me until the end. You didn't give up on me. Thank you. Thank you, my dearest brother, and now, farewell. Farewell, Edmund the Just, whether you are real or imaginary. Farewell.

Your sister, Susan Pevensie


End file.
